Unexpected Blessings
by PCGirl
Summary: Joliday Fic 2010.  Natalie remembers other events before telling John some important news.  Futuristic, spoilerish.


A/N: Another year done-and another Joliday fic written. YAY! Merry Christmas (or other holiday) Ya'll enjoy! Until next time-ya'll are the best-PCGirl.

* * *

Natalie closed the door quietly and smiled—Ryan was so excited for Santa that it had taken her two times through The Night Before Christmas and halfway through a second telling of The Polar Express when he'd finally fallen asleep.

Before going out to tell John it was all clear to start loading up the Christmas tree with presents she went to the bedroom. Opening the jewelry box she picked up a pendant, remembering when John had given it to her a few years ago.

"_Where are we going to put everything once that baby comes?" laughed Natalie as she put down a bag and turned to see John standing there with two more in his hands._

_John placed his bags down and helped her out of her coat, "I was thinking—after the Lamaze classes why don't we go apartment hunting?"_

"_Sounds good," she nodded and noticed a small black ring box sitting on the table, similar to the one he'd given her tonight. "What's this?"_

_Coming from the closet he smiled at her noticing it immediately, "I wanted a little more intimate setting when I gave you this."_

"_More jewelry?" she questioned. While she'd loved this new version of John that was affectionate and attentive, she didn't see him as the type to shower her with jewelry._

"_It's not your normal type of jewelry," he said as he handed it over to her and watched._

_Natalie smiled—the tradition seemed to be continuing, but this time she was the recipient, "Who is he?" she spoke, touching the medal._

"_St Gerard. Patron saint of expectant mothers. I figured you were the one that needed some watching over," he said as he placed a gentle hand on her stomach._

_Feeling the baby kick at his hand, she smiled and thought again of how wonderful it was to start a family with him, "Thank you, John," she said as she leaned up and initiated a kiss._

She'd had the medal with her when they got married a few days later—and it'd helped her through the delivery of Ryan with Marty standing there mocking her the whole time. Saying she deserved what was coming to her.

The look on John's face when he walked into the cabin and saw Marty holding their child was one that still gave her chills. The woman was not well—she'd realized that at the courthouse. It was when Marty tried to pawn the child off as hers when he realized it.

It was in the hospital that Natalie realized she had to take all of Marty's power away and tell John the truth. It had to be better coming out of her mouth—right?.

"_What did you just say?" asked John as he stood there at her bedside in the hospital. He'd heard her—heard her just say that Ryan wasn't his, but it didn't make sense. How was it possible for his world to go from the pure joy to chaos in a matter of seconds?_

_Natalie's eyes were already filled with tears, she couldn't see his face clearly and wondered if it was better this way—that not seeing his heart break in front of her could help her get the truth out, "Please don't make me say it again."_

_When she was met with silence she started talking again, "The night we got back together—I thought I'd lost you and went to say goodbye to Brody. It was a mistake, a stupid mistake."_

"_The amnio?"_

"_Was a DNA test. Marty got the results and wanted to tell you—wanted me to suffer like she was without Cole. She isn't right John—hasn't been for awhile. I knew how much you'd already fallen in love with him—I couldn't make you go through the pain of losing another child, even one that was never yours. It's worse now, I guess—telling you after you've already held him in your arms, I'm sorry John."_

"_Marty is heading to St. Ann's, no one would believe her now, Natalie. You're in the clear pretty much—why stop the lie here?"_

"_Because I can't live with this lie anymore. Because it ate at me the entire pregnancy, and I can't do this for the rest of Ryan's life. It's not worth it. We do love you John, both of us—can you find a way to love us still knowing the truth?"_

John had no response—had turned and walked out of the room leaving her heartbroken. The next few months were hard, work was awkward between the two of them. She'd moved out of Llanfair, finding a small apartment to rent for just her and Ryan. It was late one night when John showed up.

"_John? What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised he even knew where she lived._

"_We need to talk," he said, and she saw he had been drinking. "I was told something today—that the guy Blair is with—."_

"_Tomas?" she finished. She had only met the man a few times, but she knew of him._

"_Yeah," he said with a chuckle at the name. "He's my half-brother."_

"_Oh. Oh God," she said as she sat down on the couch._

"_The old man cheated on my mom," he said as he took a seat on the chair. "Mom knew. She said things were tough, but she'd forgiven my father. Her exact words were she still loved him—that what he did didn't change how she felt."_

_Natalie nodded and heard Ryan stir through the baby monitor, "Hold on."_

_When she came back in John couldn't believe how beautiful of a sight it was—seeing her holding her son, "He looks like you."_

"_Really?" she said, puzzled at the comment, he didn't have much hair still, but his eyes—. She wouldn't say it out loud, but there were times she actually saw John in him—as impossible as it was._

"_The day at the hospital you asked me if I could still love you both—no matter what. I get it now—nothing has changed my feelings," he said as he stood and came to them. Running a finger over Ryan's cheek, they smiled at each other, and Natalie felt something—felt whole again for the first time in months._

The truth came out closer to Christmas—and the fact that her dad had known for months made her angry. To hide the fact that Rex was his he'd kept John and her believing that Ryan was Brody's.

Holding the pendant in her hand she walked into the living room and smiled at John when he looked up from the phone.

"Congratulations, Michael," he said as he caught Natalie's eye and smiled. "Well, I think it's time for Santa to show up. Merry Christmas."

"What's going on?" she asked as she sat down.

"Marcie's pregnant. Hope this one looks like Marcie," he joked.

"That's great," she said as John started to get up. "John—wait," she said as she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Is everything ok?" he asked as he noticed she was nervous.

"It's great," she said. "I guess it's good to know that their little one will have a cousin the same age," she smiled at seeing the realization come to him about what she just said.

"You're—we're-?"

"Pregnant," she smiled and he pulled her into a hug. "I take it you're happy," she teased.

"This is the best Christmas present ever," he said as he held her tightly. Of all the Christmases they'd been in each others lives, this was the best so far, and there would be better ones yet to come.


End file.
